


Little Black Dress

by Sangerin



Series: Alpha kai Omega [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: thursday100plus, Episode: Surveillance, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You looked amazing. But cold.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

With half her mind, Alex discussed wiretapping precedents and the failure of the law to keep up with technology. With the other half she watched Olivia, and simultaneously praised and cursed Cragen’s decision to have Olivia wear formal wear to the concert.

The back of Olivia’s dress was cut very low, and the expanse of skin drew Alex’s concentration away from the discussion. Black dress on pale skin. Dark hair and gold earrings. Gentle fingers floating up the spine.

Desire was replaced by concern soon enough. Alex could see the goosebumps on Olivia’s bare flesh; saw her run her hands unconsciously up and down her arms to warm them. Eliot and Fin had discarded their tuxedo jackets yet neither of them offered a jacket to Olivia. Alex would have offered her own, but knew she would have been refused. It would have been too familiar a gesture, and it would humiliate Olivia in more ways than one. Olivia refused to appear weak, to appear any less able than the guys. Being cold would be a definite sign of weakness, whereas gooseflesh and a chill were signs of strength.

Among other things, Alex was going to insist on a discussion of priorities when Olivia came home.

* * *

The investigation of Cassie’s stalker stretched into the night. Alex went back to her office because the apartment would have seemed empty. She became a liaison with the SVU, and called Olivia on her cell.

She gave Olivia the new details, then asked, ‘Have you changed clothes?’

Alex sensed the pause as Olivia looked around to make sure no one could hear. ‘Yeah. You sorry?’

‘A little.’ Alex laughed gently. ‘You looked amazing. But cold.’

‘I wasn’t warm.’

‘Look after that dress,’ said Alex, the one who knew about clothes. ‘I want you to put it back on for me when you get home.’

Olivia’s voice dropped further. ‘Will you keep me warm?’ Olivia asked, her voice low and silky.

Alex’s stomach tied itself in knots. ‘In so many ways,’ she promised.


End file.
